Nightmares
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Lovino has been having nightmares so Antonio decides he has to do something. (Slightly rushed at the end) Fluffy Spamano (though they're not officially dating/in love) ONE SHOT


Lovino grumbled in annoyance throwing the sheets off of his body and letting them crumple to the floor. Once again, he had another night of horrific nightmares. He wasn't sure what brought them on but ever since he was very young he would have nightmares that terrified him so badly he almost didn't want to go to sleep. Last night had been an especially horrible one though. Lovino had hardly gotten any sleep and the few hours he did manage to get were anything but peaceful. He honestly felt like he hadn't slept at all. But he had stupid work to do for his stupid job of being a stupid country so he couldn't sleep in and that was just _fucking stupid. _So Lovino was basically forced to get ready for his day even though every muscle in his body was screaming at him to relax. Once he was dressed and had showered he went downstairs to make himself breakfast. As usual Feli was at the stupid potato bastard's house so he wouldn't be here.

"Dumb potato bastard corrupting my little brother" Lovino grumbled angrily

For some reason he had decided to make pizza for breakfast. Not that there was anything wrong with that, Pizza was one of Lovino's favorite foods. It was Italian so naturally is was wonderful! Nothing like wurst or stupid potatoes. Lovino knew making his pizza breakfast would be a bit time consuming but he may as well do something nice for himself considering he pulled himself out of bed despite the nightmares he knew he'd need more rest. But it seemed he'd forgotten one important detail about this morning.

"Lovi! Good morning!" Lovino jumped and turned around at the sound of the Spaniard's voice, he had completely forgotten the other had been staying over while his own house was being rebuilt after it had caught on fire a few weeks ago.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning bastardo" Lovino replied hoping the other didn't want any of his precious pizza

"Whatcha making?" Antonio asked leaning over the counter to stare into the over "Pizza? For breakfast?"

Lovino nodded "It's Italian. That makes it good. Anyways, it's the only thing I feel like making right now"

"You look sleepy Lovi...there are bags under your eyes. Is something wrong?" Antonio asked

Lovino stiffened, why did that dumb bastard have to notice _everything. _People weren't supposed to care about him, he wasn't sweet or cute like Feliciano. People should just let him be tired and miserable.

"Nothing's wrong, idiota" Lovino replied frowning "I just had a lot of nightmares so I did- Nevermind"

Lovino mentally face palmed. Why did he tell Antonio about that?!

Antonio looked up at Lovino, he not only looked concerned but he looked like Lovino being upset or scared in any way was the worst possible news he could ever receive "Lo siento mi tomate! Do you want me to stay with you in your room tonight? I don't want you to get scared"

Lovino opened his mouth to complain or say something insulting but Antonio interrupted him.

"Por favor Lovi!" Antonio asked looking at him with pleading puppy dog eyes

"Ugh don't look at me like that bastard" Lovino muttered "Fine...whatever..." the over beeped signifying his pizza was ready so Lovino turned his back to the Spaniard to start eating silently praying the idiot got the hint that the discussion was now over.

"Yay! Gracias mi tomate!" Antonio yelled happily squishing Lovi into a tight hug

"Yeah, yeah, you're welcome" muttered Lovino

* * *

That night Lovino half hoped that Antonio had forgotten about staying with him. He didn't want the dumbass to watch him sleep. Unfortunately, no such luck. At 9:00 Antonio was sat on Lovino's bed grinning like an idiot...only wearing his boxers. Romano immediately flushed and glared.

"P-Put in some clothes idiot!" Lovino hissed

Antonio tilted his head innocently "But this is how I always sleep."

"Yeah well I'm not getting in bed with you only in your stupid boxers!" Lovino yelled

"You usually sleep naked I don't see what the big problem is!" Antonio huffed "Just get into bed don't worry"

Lovino turned bright red and hung his head "Sh-Shut up! How do you know what I wear to bed? ...Idiot"

Antonio just laughed at the comment and grabbed Lovi and pulled him into the bed. Lovino immediately turned a darker shade of crimson and tried to move away but Antonio kept an iron grip on his arm.

"It's okay Lovi!" Antonio said with a grin cuddling Lovino tightly to his chest. Lovino complained for a few minutes struggling in the Spaniard's arms. But eventually he fell slack. His eyes fluttered shut. Antonio smiled, he really liked to see the Italian like this.

After a few minutes of holding Lovino like that, Antonio was satisfied the younger man had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed Lovino's forehead. He shut his eyes as well, he hoped Lovino felt safer now. He didn't want him scared.

* * *

It was hours later when Lovino woke up shaking and sweating, close to tears. The nightmare he just had, hadn't been all that terrifying but it had been just as upsetting as the others. He remembered watching everybody, Antonio, his twin Feliciano, even the stupid potato bastard he hated so much ... he saw them all vanishing. He didn't like it. He hated the idea of everybody leaving him. Even though a lot of the time Lovino acted like he couldn't stand anybody, his worst fear was that he would one day be completely alone...He knew more must have happened in the nightmare for him to get this upset, but he couldn't remember much more.

"Lovi?" Antonio asked sleepily

Lovino did his best to remain still and appear to be sleeping but Antonio had already been alerted he was awake.

"Lovi...?" Antonio repeated sounding more awake now

"Wh-What?" Lovino replied sleepily, still trying to convince Antonio he had simply been sleeping "I'm s-sleeping bastard shut up"

"You're also shaking..." Antonio mentioned quietly

Lovino glared.

"You're tearing up Lovi...You had a nightmare?" Antonio asked his voice softening

Lovino whimpered and shoved his face into Antonio's chest not caring how weak he must look right now. He just wanted to know that Antonio was there. That Antonio wasn't going to leave.

"L-Lovi?" Antonio squeezed Lovino tightly trying to comfort the small Italian

"Don't leave idiota" Lovino muttered

"Why would I leave?" Antonio asked holding Lovino tighter

"Just don't do it" Lovino replied

Antonio kissed Lovino's forehead once more "Shhh it's okay I'm not going to leave"

"Y-You better not" Lovino blushed but didn't complain

"I won't" promised Antonio "I won't..."

That's how the next hour went. Lovino whimpering and shaking while Antonio quietly promised he would never leave him no matter what. By the time Lovino fell asleep he felt safe. With Antonio with him now ... Lovino didn't think he would have anymore nightmares.

And he didn't.


End file.
